


Some headcanon of THSC

by CITY_BUN



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Special BROvert Ops Ending | SBO (Henry Stickmin), Stickmin RPG AU, Toppat 4 Lyfe Ending | T4L (Henry Stickmin), Valiant Hero Ending | VH (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CITY_BUN/pseuds/CITY_BUN
Summary: Just some little plots of some AUs of THSC.(SBO au, T4L au, VH au, and the Stickmin RPG au made by myself.)Please read the notes at first, thanks a lot.
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	1. # SBO au. (Special BROvert Ops)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it is @CITY_BUN.  
> I am not good at English but I still tried my best to translate my little plots in Chinese to English. I keep the Chinese versions too if you are interested.  
> Then, have fun :D

# SBO au. (Special BROvert Ops / 特殊行動搭檔 / 隊友關係)

“That’s the greatest mission, Henry!! You are so talented!!”

“Well, I can’t do anything without my greatest pal’s support.”

“Oh geez, stop that!! You make me blush so much!!”

Henry and Charles give each other a high five. Kinda making it a rule to do that after the first mission they completed before. After all, their missions always are so dangerous, it is just lucky for them to finish it every time.

“Aww, the golden boy of the government can be embarrassing too?”

“Come on!! Everyone will be embarrassed if he is praised by the greatest thief!!”

“...Well, you beat me.”

Henry gives a light kiss on the top of Charles’ head, that makes Charles giggle a bit.

As a little revenge, Charles gives Henry a kiss on his lips.

“...I am glad that you two completed the mission, but could you two please stop acting lovey-dovey in public...?”

General starts to regret now, he shouldn't have come here in the first place.

「那是一次最棒的行動Henry！真不愧是你！」

「要不是你支援，我怎麼可能逃得出來。」

「噢天啊，別因為這樣誇我，我也會害羞的！」

說完兩人便彼此擊了個掌，這從第一次任務開始，似乎就成了他們的默契。

畢竟他們每次的任務，都可能隨隨便便就會喪命。

「我們最厲害的直升機神童居然也會害羞嗎？」

「拜託，你可是曾是最厲害的盜賊，被你稱讚我可是超開心的！」

「……真是說不過你啊。」

像是習以為常的，Henry寵溺的吻上Charles的額頭，換來對方的一陣笑。

隨後又像是報復對方的，Charles回覆給Henry一個親吻。

「……雖然你們完成任務我很高興，但你們可以不要這樣公開放閃嗎……」

只是來看兩人情況的將軍，感覺眼睛遭到了這對好隊友無意間的閃光彈爆擊。


	2. # T4L au. (Toppat 4 Life)

“Henry!! You better not run away from me again!!”

Charles, the guy wearing those red headphones, is chasing the handsome in a nice suit, as usual. That is Henry, the past teammate of Charles, the biggest enemy of him and the government now. There are so many jobs Henry can do, but why he chose to be the leader of Toppat Clan!! That is just annoying!!

“Charles, my dear. Could you stop chasing me again? You are such a cute trouble to me.”

He has thousands of ways to get away from this situation, however, it is his own choice to play this kind of Hide and seek with Charles.

“Stop calling me that… I will definitely capture you for General today!!”

“Why? Isn’t it nice to be with me? That’s such a waste that I love you that much...”

Henry smirks a bit, suddenly turns around and runs towards Charles.

“If you join us, maybe you can be my right-hand lady.”

“Wait Wha… WHAT THE F DID YOU JUST SAY!!?”

After a few seconds, when Charles earths to himself, Henry has already gone.

“...You must be kidding me… weirdo.”

「Henry！你有種就不要給我跑！」

戴著紅色耳機的Charles喜聞樂見的又拿著他的槍追著西裝筆挺的男人。

那是Henry，Charles曾經的盟友，現在則是他兼政府的死敵。

誰叫他什麼不當，跑去當什麼Toppat Clan的領袖。

「親愛的Charles－－你可不可以不要再來啦，很麻煩誒－－」

明明有千百種可以瞬間逃離的方法，但Henry就是自願的跟對方玩你追我跑。

「別那樣叫我……我今天一定會把你抓回去給將軍！」

「蛤？跟我在一起不好嗎？虧我那麼喜歡你－－」

像是故意想玩對方般，Henry突然轉過身跑去Charles面前，把對方嚇得不輕。

「你加入的話，你就是我的幫派夫人了呢－－」

「……！？蛤蛤蛤蛤你工三小！？」

回過神來，Henry早就從他面前消失了，肯定又是什麼道具吧。

「開、開什麼玩笑啊……討人厭的傢伙……」


	3. # VH au. (Valiant Hero)

# VH au. (Valiant Hero / 英勇獻身的英雄 / 生死相隔)

He can’t remember how many days after that huge explosion in space.

Henry always goes to the grave of Charles, and just stays there every morning.

However, like a sick joke, Charles actually never leaves him.

“I miss you, Charles… it is all my fault.”

“I miss you too, Henry… I can’t understand… why you are the only one who can't see me.”

Charles hugs Henry slowly, even though he knows Henry can’t feel it at all.

“You will never forgive me...”

“I never hate you from the beginning...”

They just talk like this every day, even though there is no communication between them.

“I just hope that I can save you at that moment… I can’t forgive myself...”

“When will you understand… this isn’t your fault at all...”

已經不知道是第幾天了，但當時太空站的大爆炸還是沒辦法忘懷。

每天早上起來，Henry就是到Charles的墳墓旁邊靜靜待著。

而像是和他開玩笑的，Charles其實也沒離開過他。

「Charles……我想你了……都是我的錯。」

「我也是，為什麼只有你看不到我啊，感覺像被捉弄了呢。」

Charles的魂體緩緩伸手抱住對方，明明那麼近卻像相隔千里。

「你絕對不會原諒我的……」

「我根本就沒有恨過你……」

兩人如此重複著沒有交流的對話，那就是他們的日常。

「要是當時能救你就好了……我真的沒辦法原諒我自己。」

「你什麼時候可以知道……那不是你的錯呢。」


	4. # Stickmin RPG au.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know this AU, please see this post, thanks a lot :D  
> https://twitter.com/CITY_BUN/status/1309429495246409734?s=20  
> I did some comic of this AU too if you like to know more.  
> Thanks again for people who reads all these plots :D

# Stickmin RPG au. (Stickmin RPG 宇宙 / 隊友關係)

“Henry!! Ellie!! Over here!!”

Charles is a priest, but he always likes to go ahead and meets enemies first.

That is very weird… but all three of them in this team are weird actually.

“Hey stop going so fast Charles!! You are the one has the lowest HP and Def… Why don’t you stop him Henry? You know that too right?”

“He won’t do that if he will listen to your words...”

Those scenes that Charles died in the past appear in his mind again. Making him sweat.

...He won’t let this happen again, definitely.

Suddenly, there is the scream of Charles and Ellie coming from the front. After that, their priest rushes back and runs to Henry. Henry can even hear something is chasing him too...

“That’s the enemy boss!! Henry we need you to help!!”

“...Oh well...”

The thunder magic starts to appear on Henry’s hands, those little dirts are floating near him.

“I will save you, no matter how many times I have to take.”

This is his 185th retry.

「Henry！Ellie！這裡這裡！」

明明身為補師，但Charles總是喜歡一馬當先的衝出去遇敵。

但他們這隊隊伍真的從來沒有正常過就是了。

「你不要老是衝前面啊！明明你皮是最脆的，Henry你也說說他啊！」

「要是有用他就不會現在還在衝了……」

過去對方死亡的場景感覺又突然浮現在腦袋裡，讓他忍不住冒出冷汗。

－－這次絕對不會再讓歷史重演了，絕對。

突然前面傳來Charles和Ellie的叫聲，隨後那補師便衝了回來……後面似乎還有什麼在追著。

「是超級大魔王啊！Henry我們需要你－－！」

「……真是的。」

帶著電的魔法開始在Henry的手中流竄，身旁的沙塵也跟著飛了起來。

「無論幾次，我都會到你身邊救你的。」

這是他第185次的輪迴。


End file.
